kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Smiles and Villans
Smiles and Villans is the 238 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima enters the backstage in search of Kaori to question her about the kissing scenes in her "Romeo & Juliet" scenario. She acts as if it isn't a big deal and shows him her costume instead. When he continues being concerned about having twenty-three kissing scenes in a play involving elementary school kids, she confesses that she did this as payback for him 'teasing' her at the pool and asks whether he actually doesn't know how to kiss. Before Keima has time to respond, she kisses him and he pushes her away. Kaori says that, although Keima is smart, he has no experience with feelings and tells him she's interested in him because they are alike. She elaborates that they're both different from the other kids at school and asks Keima what is he really after. She states that he's using Tenri for his own goals, but he stops her from talking by suddenly kissing her. That's when Tenri arrives on the scene. Kaori immediately regains her composure and tells Tenri that she's interrupting their good time. Keima, however, pays her no heed and, wondering what brought Tenri there, asks her to come with him. Kaori is unfazed and keeps talking, saying that Keima told her that he loves Tenri and it was a lie, because nobody could love someone like her. She throws some ugly epithets Tenri's way, causing her to run away and Keima to give chase. Kaori stays behind, content that her plan worked and she managed to open a gap in Tenri's heart. Meanwhile, the still-invisible Elsie follows Keima and apologizes for overlooking Tenri's getaway. Keima says that it's not her fault, his mind occupied with thoughts about what could've happened and how can he fix it. That's when he notices the orb shining, signaling a turning point in his quest. He searches for Tenri behind their stage, eventually finding her hiding in a box, definitely depressed. Keima ponders on the 'game choices' in front of him, wondering what to say to patch back their relationship, but Kaori's words about him just using Tenri and being the same as Kaori get to him. Tenri goes up the stage and hides there instead. As Keima yells at her to get down, Elsie tells him that Tenri had feelings for him. Keima realizes that Kaori must've did something during the bathroom break, but Elsie tells him that Tenri has had feelings for him for longer than that, due to them spending a lot of time together. Keima says that none of that was part of a conquest and thus Elsie's theory is incorrect, which flusters Elsie and causes her to apologize again. Suddenly, Tenri speaks up, saying that she was wrong, because Keima doesn't love anyone. Keima realizes that this is true and wonders why is he doing all this. He apologizes to Tenri for involving her and goes away, vowing never to conquer anyone anymore. Trivia References * RedHawkScans Chapter 238 Category:Summary